Substantially all whirlpool apparatus is provided with a filter screen at its lower end through which the tub water is recirculated. The filter screen is usually square and having a wafer-like thickness and is very fragile with minute allover perforations therein to keep objects from the interior of the apparatus. The usual filter screen is provided with a small, axial, plastic button member to removably anchor the screen adjacent the spokes of the apparatus. The filter screen must be removed and cleaned at least twice a week and such constant removal and cleaning with improper or careless removal by the plastic button from the apparatus causes the screen and the button to break or the screen to crack so that the button tears away from the filter screen and the filter becomes useless. It was to overcome this defect that the present invention was conceived.